


Heartbreak Girl

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The members of 5 Seconds of Summer come to visit the Styles-Tomlimsons, and Louis and Harry's two year old daughter, Leah, takes a liking to them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbreak Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So I've written this for my friend Michelle, who runs the blog Larrytweets on tumblr. (Go check her out, she has a beautiful storyline of future 'larry' tweets, with a mix of the other boys in there as well)
> 
> So these are her characters, so if you're confused just ask questions or check out her blog!

Hi everyone, so Michelle asked me to do this after one of her anons asked her to write a fic based on the tweets when 5sos came to visit, and I don’t even know how long it’s been but here it is!! I hope you like it anon :)

Word Count: 3980 (I wish I could’ve wrote 20 more words dammit)

The front door opened, and the quiet house suddenly became filled with the loud voices of three members of 5 Seconds of Summer as they walked through the door, Louis and Harry following close behind, shutting the door behind them.

"Next time you’re taking a cab." Louis huffed, his head pounding from all of their bickering in the backseat. Harry rubbed his back, trying to relax him. Leah and Michael then appeared in the hallway, and Leah bolted towards them, yelling out, "Daddy!! Papa!!"

They both kneeled down to the ground, holding their arms out as Leah crashed into them. Harry scooped her into his arms and they both stood up, and they began walking to the living room, the boys leaving their stuff near the front door. “Did you have fun with Mikey?” Harry asked Leah, and she nodded. “We payed kitch’n!!” she exclaimed.

"Sounds like fun!!" Louis said, smiling. They all took a seat on the couches, Louis and Harry with Leah on Harry’s lap on the loveseat, and the other four boys squished onto one couch.

"Who are dey?" Leah questioned, pointing at the two unfamiliar boys across from her.

"That’s 5 Seconds of Summer!! Don’t you remember them sweetheart?" Harry asked, looking down at her. Leah shook her head, looking up at him. "You know Michael and Ashton, then there’s Luke and Calum!" he reintroduced them to her, both of them waving as he said their names.

"We brought something for you Leah! Hold on a moment.." Calum said as he stood up, walking out of the room. He came back with a stuffed duck, and handed it to Leah. "Here you go pretty," he said, smiling sweetly at her.

Leah carefully took the duck from him, suddenly growing shy. Louis looked down at her. “What do you say Leah?”

"Fank ‘ou." she mumbled, looking down at her lap. Harry and Louis looked at each other, confused, knowing their daughter never acted so shy.

Calum smiled. “You’re welcome.” he said, winking, then walked back over to his spot.

Harry stood up. “Well, I have to start cooking dinner, and Louis has to do laundry, so why don’t you boys unpack and make yourself comfortable?” he suggested, placing Leah on the floor, and she ran to her kitchen, duck in hand.

The boys nodded and stood up, walking towards the door to get their things, Harry walking towards the kitchen and Louis going upstairs.

Once the boys headed to the basement and finished unpacking, they came back upstairs and into the living room, sitting down once they reached Leah. She turned around to face them, and she smiled. “Hi!! Wanna snack?” she asked.

They all nodded, and she began to take out her plastic food, putting them on separate plates. She handed one to each of them, and brought a finger to her mouth, shushing them. “Don’t tell papa!!” she whispered, and they pretended to zip their mouths shut, locking and throwing away the key. They began to pretend to eat the food, making munching noises and complimenting her, making her grin.

Calum handed her his plate, “May I have seconds Miss Leah?” he asked, smiling at her. Leah’s smile dropped and she nodded, looking down at the ground. She turned around, fixing him another plate, and once she was finished she turned back around, handing him the plate, refusing to look him in the eye.

"Looks like someone has a little crush!!" Ashton observed, laughing as he handed her his plate once he was finished. Calum looked at Leah, gently grabbing her free hand and kissing the top of it. Leah froze, looking at Calum with wide eyes before she dropped the plate, bolting out of the room. The room immediately filled with ‘aww!’s and laughter, and the boys stood up, walking in the direction Leah ran in.

Once they reached the kitchen their eyes landed on Leah, who was clutching onto Harry’s leg as he stood at the counter, chopping vegetables. When she saw them enter she scooted around his legs so she was hidden from the boys, embarrassed. Harry looked down at her, then back up at the boys. “What did you do to my daughter and why is she hiding behind my legs?”

"Someone’s got a little crush on Calum," Michael told him, sitting down at the table and Harry raised his eyebrows as he mixed the salad.

"And I kissed the top of her hand and she bolted out of the room. I think I embarrassed her." Calum added in, picking at the salad. Harry slapped his hand away. "Nuh uh. Not in my house. Now go wash your hands. Dinner is almost ready." he said, picking up the salad bowl and bringing it to the table, Leah still clinging onto his leg.

—-

The next two days were spent at the boy’s rehearsals, getting ready for their upcoming shows. Louis and Harry had brought her to their first show on the first night, sitting at the side of the stage alongside Niall, away from the fans, but she cried, not liking the headphones she had to wear.

The next day Louis and Niall brought her to visit their rehearsal, Harry opting to stay home. The boys spent most of their rehearsal time fooling around, between playing nursery rhymes on their instruments for Leah, and playing tag or hide and seek on the stage. Louis and Niall sat in the audience as they rehearsed, Ashton allowing Leah to sit on his lap and bang on his drums, messing up every song they played. But after each song Louis and Niall would stand up in the audience, cheering and rooting Leah’s name, and she would sit there on Ashton’s lap, grinning ear to ear.

—-

Leah began to sleep with them each night, Michael first giving her a bath before the five of them all squished into one bed, with Leah in between both Ashton and Calum. They would sing her to sleep every night, starting with ‘Heartbreak Girl’ and following with ‘Wherever You Are’. She would fall asleep in the middle of the second song, her duck in her arms, cuddled into Calum’s side. Once they finished singing they would roll over, whipping their phones out, switching from scrolling through twitter and losing at Flappy Bird.

Once morning came Leah would wake up, poking Calum’s cheek to wake him up, who would nudge Luke awake so they could get out of bed. The three would travel upstairs to the kitchen, where Calum would make breakfast and Leah would snuggle with Luke, both in footie pajamas on the couch, watching Aladdin or The Lion King while they waited for her daddies and the other two boys to wake up. Luke would always talk during the movie, asking Leah questions or giving her trivia she didn’t care about, causing her to slap a hand over his mouth.

One morning while Calum was cooking pancakes and sausage and Leah and Luke were watching The Lion King in the other room, Leah singing along, they heard screaming upstairs, followed by banging. Luke looked over at Calum, both worried, and Luke looked down at Leah, who didn’t seem to notice, too busy singing along to ‘Hakuna Matata’.

The noise continued, until they heard a door slam shut, and Louis calling Harry’s name. Michael and Ashton both entered the kitchen, the door slamming and yelling having woken them up. Luke stood up from the couch, and he began to set the table, then they all sat down, digging into breakfast.

Ashton opened the tub of Vegemite he brought, spreading it onto his toast, and Leah looked up, watching him. “What’s dat?” she asked, curious. He held up the tub to show her. “It’s called Vegemite. You wanna try?” he asked, and she nodded. He passed his piece of toast to her, and she took a bite, chewing carefully. “You like it?” he asked, and her eyes lit up. “Mmmm!” she hummed, letting them know she liked it, and she took another bite.

They chuckled, and Ashton grabbed another piece of toast for himself, spreading more Vegemite onto it. They then heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and saw Louis trudge into the kitchen, face worn out and tired. “Everything okay?” Ashton asked, mouth full of food.

"Try to set a good example for my daughter would you?" he snapped, turning the kettle on for tea. "And no. Harry’s being a brat and he’s locked himself in the guest room." he said, sighing and looking down at the counter.

"Anything we can do to help?" Michael asked, pouring himself a glass of milk. Louis perked up, whipping his head towards the boys. "Actually, could you take Leah out for the day? Abigail is coming over today, which is why Harry is being a brat, and I don’t want Leah around him."

The boys nodded, and Louis thanked them, pouring himself a cuppa. They finished up their breakfast, cleaning up after themselves and heading downstairs to get ready, while Louis brought Leah upstairs to get her ready.

Thirty minutes later they were out the door, deciding to take a walk to the park. They brought Leah to the playground, sliding down the slides and swinging on the swings with her. Once she grew tired of that, they took a stroll around the pond, and Leah noticed the ducks floating in the water and waddling on the ground, and she pointed at them, jumping up and down.

"Do you wanna feed the ducks Leah?" Luke asked, and her eyes widened, and she nodded. He smiled at her, walking over to the food dispenser, dropping in two coins and letting the food fall into his hands. He walked back over to Leah, and began showing her how to feed the ducks that were waddling around them. She watched and listened intently, and once she got the hang of it she grabbed a handful, reaching her arm out while one of the ducks waddled over and ate out of her hand. She let out a screech. "It tickles!!" she exclaimed, giggling.

Once they were out of duck food they began to walk some more, noticing a frozen yogurt stand. Michael and Ashton ran towards it, chanting “Froyo!!” over and over again, and by the time Luke, Calum and Leah reached them, they were already eating their yogurt. Calum rolled his eyes, and turned to the man. “I’ll have a small vanilla with rainbow sprinkles for the young lady.” he ordered, and once it was ready, Calum handed it to her, making sure to take extra napkins. She quickly finished, surprising the four boys, and she looked up at them. “More pease.” she ordered.

"No Leah, you’ll get a belly ache." Michael told her, and her chin began to wobble, her eyes filling with tears as she began to cry. Calum picked her up, bouncing her. "I think someone needs a nap." he said, as Leah began to scream.

"I’ll call Louis and see if we can come home yet." Michael said, taking his phone out and calling Louis.

After having Louis tell them Harry was napping and that they could come home now, they walked home, Leah finally calming down and falling asleep in Calum’s arms halfway there. Once they tucked her into her own bed, they walked down into the basement, collapsing in a pile on the bed and falling asleep, their day at the park having tired them out.

—-

They finally had a day off with no rehearsals or shows, that Luke and Michael were meant to spend writing, but instead spent it playing Mario Kart all day. They were in the middle of a game when Leah trotted downstairs, immediately mesmerized by the video game on the screen. “I pay?” Leah asked, and Michael and Luke handed her a controller, and quickly taught her how to play. Ashton and Calum took a break from making Keeks, deciding to take pictures and videos of Leah with their phones and Instagramming them instead.

They were on their last lap, nearing the finish line, Leah two spots behind Luke, when she got a gold star, and zoomed past Luke. She crossed the finish line, all of the boys’ jaws immediately dropping open. She turned around, and was confused at their faces. “Did I win?” she asked, and Michael, Calum and Ashton bursted into laughter, Luke pouting. Michael pointed at Luke. “Dude!! You just got beat by a two year old in Mario Kart!!” he exclaimed, rolling on the floor with laughter.

Ashton picked his phone up, deciding to keek this perfect moment. Ashton held his phone towards Luke, lip pouted and eyebrows furrowed, refusing to look at any of them. “Ladies and gentleman, this right here, is a twenty-one year old man that just got beat in Mario Kart by a two year old!!” Ashton explained to the camera, panning it to Leah. “Say ‘hi’, Leah!!”

Leah gave an ear-splitting grin, saying, “Hi!” to the phone. He brought the camera back on Luke, and Calum spoke up. “Luke, say you got beat by a two year old in Mario Kart.” Luke shook his head, and Ashton brought the phone closer to his face. “Luke! Say it!!”

Luke jerked his head up, looking right into the camera. “I got beat by a two year old in Mario Kart,” he mumbled, and the video ran out, the keek ending with the sound of Ashton’s laughter.

—-

Louis and Harry ran around the house, getting things together before they left. Louis ran past Leah, but stopped, and backed up. He bent down, checking her diaper, and gagged. “Shit, I don’t have time for this.” he muttered, and looked around the room, seeing Luke walking out of the bathroom. “Luke!” he yelled, picking up Leah and running to him, handing Leah to the confused boy. “Can you change her diaper for me? I have to finish getting ready.” he said, then ran out of the room, before Luke had the chance to say no.

Luke shrugged, carrying her into the living room, and setting her down on the floor. He pulled down her skirt and leggings, and pulled open the tabs of her diaper. He opened the diaper, and once he saw the mess she made, he let out a high pitch scream. Leah began to laugh and kick her legs, and Luke’s eyes widened. “No!! You’re making it worse!! Oh god!!” he yelled, pulling his shirt over his nose. He looked around the room for the wipes and diapers, nowhere to be seen. “Help!!” he called out, which made Leah laugh more.

The other three boys finally marched up the stairs, hearing their friends’ cry of help. “Dude, what’s your issue?” Calum asked, then saw Leah’s mess, and stepped back. “Yikes!!” he said, eyes wide.

"Yeah, I know. Where are the God damn wipes?" he asked, and Ashton walked over, reaching into a drawer and pulling the wipes and a clean diaper out. Luke looked at him greatfully. "Thanks." he said, then began to clean up the mess.

Once he was finished he pulled her up and then stood up himself, walking over to the sink to wash his hands. He turned to the boys. “Should we go now?” he asked, and they nodded. Michael grabbed Leah’s diaper bag, while Calum grabbed Leah, and they walked to the front door. “We’re leaving!! Have fun on your date!!” Ashton called up to Harry and Louis, and they opened the door, leaving the house.

They walked across the street to the Malik house, letting Leah ring the doorbell. Perrie answered, looking tired but still beautiful as ever. She smiled at them. “Hello boys, come on in!” she said, moving to the side to let them in and shutting the door behind them. They stood there saying hello to everyone, and Calum set Leah down, and she scanned the room, finding Bradley and Micah sitting on the floor playing, and ran towards them.

Niall then came out of the bathroom, seeing the four boys standing in the doorway, and ran up to them, greeting them with a hug. Perrie then beckoned them over to sit down, and they all squished onto one couch together. Niall sat down next to Lexi, holding his arms out. “Gimme.” he said to her, and she rolled her eyes, handing him Brock.

The four boys looked around the room, seeing all of the babies. “Wow, I can’t believe all of you have kids..” Luke spoke up, and everyone laughed. He looked over at Zayn on the couch next to him, holding a small, pink bundle. “Is that Astrid?” he asked, peeking over to take a look, and Zayn nodded. “You wanna hold her?” he asked, and Luke nodded, smiling. “I’d love to.”

Zayn stood up, transferring his daughter into Luke’s arms. He sat back into the couch, studying the baby’s face. “Wow, she looks just like you, Zayn!”

Zayn’s face broke out into an ear splitting grin, and he thanked the younger boy. Danielle then spoke up. “Does anyone want to hold Hannah? I have to use the toilet.”

Ashton raised his hand and Danielle stood up, placing Hannah into his arms. He cooed at her, and she gave a gummy smile back. “She’s so adorable!!” he exclaimed, and Michael leaned over, making faces at her.

"Calum, do you want to hold Brock?" Perrie asked, and Niall whimpered. Calum nodded. "Sure." he said, and Perrie stood up and walked over to Niall, looking at him expectingly. He looked at Lexi. "But I just got him!" he whined, and Lexi gave him a look, and he sighed, handing the baby over to Perrie, who placed him in Calum’s arms. He smiled, looking down at Brock’s scrunched up face, cooing at the infant.

Leah looked up, looking over at the adults, seeing her Calum holding Brock, gushing over him. Anger flared inside of her, and she pushed over the tower of blocks that Micah and Bradley were building together. They looked at her with wide eyes, both terrified and upset, and their chins began to wobble. Leah crossed her arms and continued to stare at Calum, not noticing that her friends had began to cry.

Lexi rushed over, seeing what Leah did, and scolded her. She ignored Lexi though, and Lexi picked her up, bringing her to the corner of the room. “You’ll stay here for two minutes, alright?” Lexi said in a stern voice, and Leah looked up at her, anger flaring through her eyes. Lexi sighed, walking back over to the adults. “She’s just like her father.” she said, sitting down next to her husband.

Leah stood in the corner, watching Calum coo at the babies, jealousy flaring inside of her. After two minutes had passed, Perrie walked over to her, picking her up, and brought her over to a stool, and sat her down. “Your daddies asked me to cut your hair, alright sweetheart?” Leah shrugged, and Perrie wrapped a pink cape around her neck, and began cutting.

Once she was finished, Perrie placed a butterfly clip in Leah’s hair, then took her cape off, and brought her over to a mirror so she could see. She smiled down at Leah. “Do you like it, love?” she asked, and Leah nodded, spinning around to see it in every angle, a smile creeping onto her face. She then ran into the living room, and everyone began ‘ooh’ing and ‘ahh’ing, making Leah smile even more. She began to twirl around in a circle, showing off her new haircut to everybody. They began to compliment her, telling her how pretty she looked.

Calum then spoke up. “Leah! You look like a pretty princess!” he exclaimed, smiling at her. She looked at him, and her smile dropped. She looked down at the baby still in his arms, then back up a at him and she stuck her nose up, turning around and walking back towards Bradley and Micah, the two boys cowering away.

Eyebrows were raised, everyone shocked Leah had acted like that towards Calum. The three boys snickered, and Michael looked at Calum. “Somebody’s jealous!” he said, and Calum sighed, handing Brock over to him. He walked over to the toddler, kneeling down next to her and tapping her on the shoulder. She looked at him, then looked away, sticking her nose up even higher. He sighed. “Leah, I’m sorry. I just wanted to visit the babies and see how cute they are!! Aren’t the babies cute?” he asked, and she shrugged, then slowly nodded. He smiled, taking her hand. When she didn’t pull away, he continued. “You’re the only girl for me, Miss Leah.” he said, smiling at her. She looked up at him, giving him a shy smile. He then held his arms out, and she stood up, crashing into him. He smiled wider, kissing the top of her head.

—-

The next morning the four boys and Leah sat around the table while they ate breakfast, talking and laughing and making jokes. Michael then spoke up, “Hey Leah, do you think it’s funny that you made Luke scream?” he asked, and Leah looked up from her breakfast and nodded. “Yes.”

The three boys snickered, Luke looking down at his plate and pouting. Michael continued, still laughing, “Why?”

Leah shrugged. “Cause he’s dumb.” she answered simply, and the three boys bursted into laughter, pointing at Luke while the boy pouted even more. Leah sat in her chair beaming, proud that she made everyone laugh.

Once the laughter died down, Louis and Harry trudged down the stairs, Louis rubbing his eyes. They walked over to Leah, each kissing her on the forehead, and sitting down at the table. Ashton spoke up. “Hey, nothing for us?” he asked, and Louis looked at him. “I’m sorry, how could I forget?” he said, reaching next to him and slapping Ashton on the back of his head. He frowned, the other boys laughing.

Louis and Harry began making their plates, and began eating. Harry then spoke up. “So what time is your flight?” he asked them, taking a bite of his toast.

Calum took a sip of his tea, then spoke up. “Six, so we have to leave around two to get there.” he said, and Harry nodded. “Are you all packed?”

The boys nodded, and Leah looked at them, eyes wide. “Where ‘ou go?” she asked.

"We have to go home, love." Calum said, frowning.

Leah’s eyes immediately filled with tears, and her chin began to wobble. “No! Share bed!” she whined.

Calum sighed. “Leah, we have to go home eventually-“

"NO ‘ALUM, STAY!!" she wailed, bursting into tears. She picked up the leftover food on her plate, throwing it at him, then she placed her head in her arms on the table as she sobbed. Louis sighed, standing up. "I think someone needs a nap already." he said, picking her up, and bringing the screaming toddler upstairs. Everyone sat at the table, silent, Luke wiping a small tear from his eye.

—-

Four hours later the foyer was filled with bags and suitcases, and four tall and lanky boys waiting for Louis to come downstairs with Leah. Once they appeared, Leah immediately reached out for Calum. He hugged her, trying not to cry. He pulled back, seeing tears down her cheeks, and wiped them away. “We can FaceTime you in Australia, alright?” he promised her and she nodded, digging her face in his chest.

Harry checked his watch, then spoke up. “We have to get going. Say bye, Leah.” he told her. She hugged Calum one last time, then she was passed to each boy. Once they said their goodbyes, Harry helped them carry their stuff into the car, and they climbed in, Louis and Leah waving goodbye from the doorway.


End file.
